Trust Me
by xshotforthesky
Summary: *Could be re-named* !Casey/Lily! As the two are kidnapped by Dai Shi, they have to learn to trust one another to succeed. And somewhere inbetween, love does exist. A better summary will come when I have more chapters up.
1. Slow Dance

**The show Power Rangers Jungle Fury belongs to Saban/Disney, seeing as Saban got Power Rangers Samurai back last year. My history is bad, I'm so terrible!-_- Disney created Jungle Fury, so I'll just say Saban and Disney(:  
My first ever go at a PRJF story, it won't be a one shot since I have a fair few ideas of what to do. This story will be mainly based around Casey and Lily because I admire them both, and they have a great bond together.  
Enjoy this first chapter(:**

Not much was happening down at Jungle Karma Pizza, it left Lily Chilman teaching Theo Martin how to slow dance. He was failing, finding it hard to keep on his own two feet. Inside his head, he cursed himself and wished that his balance would keep up with him. The blue ranger made his body stiff, not wanting to carry on like this. He had not been told what kind of dance it was, anything else was better than this. _I'm a power ranger, I save lives. I'm not expected to dance like this! Wait, I should not be a dancer at all!_

"Theo, keep your posture quite loose." Lily advised in a calm tone. She could see that it was a fight to get him to improve on his skills, and it did frustrate her. "Your body is stiff, as if you are not interested." Lily told him. Keeping her feet still, she held his shoulders in order for him to freeze as well. Lily found brown eyes stare down at her, making her cringe on the inside.

Taken a back from his thoughts once Lily's raised voice got through his ear, the male in blue creased his eyebrows together. "Oh I'm sorry!" Theo exclaimed. He now felt frustrated, matching up to the female in yellow's emotion. "When you asked for help, I was expecting something with more tempo." Theo admitted. It became apparent that he lost the world to live, and wanted to do something that suited his personality.

"Guys, what's going on?" A new voice asked. Concern was evident in his tone, even if the situation wasn't part of his business. Two sets of eyes looked at him, and the male near the door felt uncomfortable. "I can take a hint." He stated. Turning on his foot, the male was just about to make a quick exit.

"No, wait a moment Casey Rhodes!" Lily pleaded. She moved out of Theo's grip, going straight towards the man in red. Stopping in front of him, the woman in yellow gave out a desperate sigh. "I need your help with this dance." Lily admitted. She did not mention the man in blue's attempt, she did not wish to cause a fight. Without letting Casey give out an answer, Lily took his hand and led him over to the centre of the room.

Casey barely had a choice now, once Lily sent in a request there was no backing out of it. "Lily, hang on a second!" Casey begged. He came to a sudden halt, gently moving his hand back out from hers. "I thought Theo was doing it with you." Casey pointed out.

"Not anymore." Lily simply replied. Facing the red ranger, her hands found their way to his. "Just slow dance with me, and don't say a word." Lily instructed calmly. Her blue eyes were sparkling under the light, showing off her innocence.

Gulping, Casey breathed out and tried to imagine slow music playing. It was weird for Lily to ask for this, she was normally one of those girls who liked fast music. She did have a cheetah spirit in her life, so why was this happening? Not willing to question it, Casey moved one arm so that it was secure around the back of her waist. "I must warn you, I don't know how to do this properly." Casey informed her.

"To be honest, you've nailed one part of it straightaway, Casey." Lily spoke. A smile crept out on her lips, the frustration in her head simmering down. "You're not being stiff, and I'm feeling quite comfortable." Lily confessed. Her free arm went around his waist in return, indicating that she was ready.

The two of them started to move, synchronizing to an imaginary beat. That was until RJ switched on some slow music, and had dimmed the lights. He placed a hand over his mouth, maintaining his laughter that was wanting to slip out. Still, the dancing couple didn't flinch away from each other.

Theo had moved out of the way, standing next to RJ. He was gobsmacked, feeling jealousy hit him. "This is picture perfect." Theo mumbled. Shame he didn't have his camera on him, otherwise he would have taken a picture of it. Then again, Lily and Casey would not approve of it.

RJ did eventually move his hand away from his mouth, feeling calm. He soon started to set up a DJ style set, listening to Theo mumble. "You can learn a thing or two from these lovebirds." RJ teased. Fiddling with a couple of wires, a playful smirk came out of his lips. "Casey seems sensitive, and Lily likes that I guess." RJ explained.

Theo glared at RJ, shaking his head at first. "Don't make my jealousy level rise up further, or I'll punch your lights out!" Theo threatened. He saw RJ stick his hands up in a defensive manner, saying no other words. Sighing, the blue ranger turned his attention back to Casey and Lily, caught up in a moment.

"Time to take it up a level." Lily suggested. Looking up at Casey's soothing brown eyes, she found them looking back at her. "Feel free to spin me around, or lift me up." Lily told him.

Well he didn't need telling twice, so Casey spun her one way, and then back in the other direction. "Look I don't want you getting an injury because of me, it's why I'm doing the basic moves." Casey admitted.

Lily didn't seem to be put off by his words, trusting him completely. "It's sweet that you care, but I do like performing some dangerous moves as well." Lily assured him. She tried to make it clear that she would be fine with his chosen actions, and her words seemed to take a shine on him. "Show me what you can do." Lily challenged.

An increase of the tempo seemed to happen, making the movement faster. A sense of challenging moves could take place, if Casey was willing to take the step. Lily was so eager to carry on, her eyes focused on his eyes. A boost of confidence seemed to take over Casey, a smile coming on his features. "I hope you're ready." Casey said. At that moment, the red ranger changed his steps into more dangerous moves.

The yellow ranger started to enjoy this reaction, smiling and laughing and doing her best to follow him. She found herself being picked up, legs swinging around freely as Casey kept a steady grip on her waist. Words wanted to pop out of her move, but her enjoyment prevented her from speaking. Excitement hung around the atmosphere, not leaving the dancing couple. Next, Lily rolled over his back with her dancing partner supporting her.

All that the blue ranger could do was remain frozen in his position, unable to tear his eyes away from what was unfolding in front of him. "Why can't I do that?" Theo had asked himself.

"You can learn that with me as your partner if you like." RJ suggested. His reply was a stare from Theo. "The offer still stands, even if you are giving me that look." RJ said.

Theo shook his head, feeling disturbed. "Dude, no way!" Theo responded. Turning his face away from RJ, he watched Lily and Casey dance and heard them laughing together. Seeing Casey dip Lily down, he felt like causing a fight. The two were so close, becoming way too much for the male in blue to handle. "Will you two just quit being so close like that!" Theo shouted.

Casey had pulled Lily back up right, with the two staring directly at the male who raised their voice. "Please chill the beans." Casey requested. Stepping away from the female, he took two steps back and never looked away from Theo. "What has made you feel like this?" Casey wondered.

Soon enough, Theo stood up. "I'm not going to answer you!" Theo raged. He flipped over the table, making it crash loudly against the ground. It made Lily cover her ears, screwing her eyes shut to not look at the damage done. Witnessing Casey place his arms back around the scared female, the angry blue ranger sped-walked passed them. "Don't even follow me!" Theo warned. That was all he said, he stormed out of the room shortly afterwards.

Confused, Casey had watched Theo leave the room in such a mad behaviour. Taking the moment to leave him for a while, he looked down to see if Lily was OK after all of that. Her hands were away from her ears, her body slightly shaking. "Oh Lils." Casey softly spoke.

"I never thought Theo would do that." Lily admitted. But Casey had softly given out a 'shh', causing her to lean against his chest.

"Give him time to come round." Casey advised. His hand started to move up and down on her back gently, trying so hard to comfort her. "I'm here Lils, don't be afraid." Casey soothed. At that moment, an alarm blared. "Bad timing." Casey stated.

Lily stepped back from the comfort of the red ranger, looking over to RJ. "What's the emergency, RJ?" Lily queried.

With a shrug of the shoulders, RJ jumped off from the slightly raised platform. "We better find out on the monitor, come on!" RJ answered. Not needing to hear any other instruction, the three of them rushed on over to another part of the building. Whatever caused the alarm to go off, it wasn't going to be pretty. And it certainly wouldn't be easy.

**The emergency will be revealed in the next chapter, and Theo will come in so don't worry Theo fans!(:  
So what did you think?  
Review, favourite... And I'll carry this story on(:**

**- **xshotforthesky


	2. Regardless Of Jealousy

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury is not owned by me, it is owned by Disney/Saban. Whatever you like{:**

**This is the second chapter, different to how I originally planned it. Oh well, maybe it'll be better. But that's not up to me, it's down to you readers what you think. Enjoy{:**

RJ, Lily and Casey were still running in the direction of the alarm, following the sound so that they end up in the right place. It was getting louder, but not loud enough to burst an eardrum. And with Theo storming out earlier, the three running figures were not certain if he heard the alarm or not. They were hopeful he had, and if not, then it was time to worry even more. Pushing through a set of doors, RJ aimed straight to the monitor first to see what was going on. Casey and Lily skidded to a halt not too far behind, breathing out.

"Do you reckon Theo will come here?" Casey asked.

"He'll have to, if he wants to save the world from Dai Shi." Lily answered. Placing her hands on her hips, Lily stood up straight and kept her eyes on RJ who had now turned around.

"Bad news." RJ said.

Lily rolled her eyes, of course it was going to be bad news. "We figured that, but what's going on?" Lily wondered.

Before RJ could answer, Theo had walked in the room. His facial expression was still negative, with his arms folded across his chest. "I did hear that remark, Lils. You know full well that I want to defeat Dai Shi." Theo angrily spoke. He shot her a cold stare, eyes wide. "Don't you dare make me out as some kind of lazy man!" Theo yelled.

"Calm down and stop shouting at her!" RJ shouted. His level of frustration was at an all-time high, RJ couldn't stand this. "Fight the enemy, and not your team." RJ calmly said. Clearing his throat, RJ stood up straight, being the dominant one. "Dai Shi is personally attacking the city, already he has destroyed three buildings." RJ reported.

Casey felt his blood boil up, anger trying to slip out of him. "Then say no more, we're going." Casey stated. But a hand stopped him, causing the red ranger to look at the one keeping him still.

RJ shook his head. "Not yet, he sent a message earlier." RJ informed them. Now releasing Casey from his reach, the male took three steps back. "He wants you all to surrender, or else the city will fall for sure." RJ explained.

"Like I said earlier, we're going." Casey spoke. There was no way that he could stand by and watch the city of Ocean Bluff fall, Dai Shi never showed mercy to those who were helpless. "Theo, Lils, time for action!" Casey announced. That was when he ran out of the room, with Lily not too far behind him.

Theo didn't budge, still miffed at what happened earlier. "He's not the boss of me, even if he is wearing the colour red." Theo mumbled. The blue ranger knew that RJ would hear him, or work it out because of the expression on his face.

"Theo, you are needed by Lily and Casey. You are a team." RJ said. He had heard his words, and he took a step closer towards the blue ranger. His right arm rose up, pointing towards the open door. "Now get out there and help them, regardless of your jealousy!" RJ instructed.

Theo shook his head, but had turned and ran towards the door. It felt like everyone was against him, making him feel lonely and unwanted. But RJ was correct, he had to push aside his jealousy and save the world from Dai Shi. Ocean Bluff was in danger, and standing around with anger was going to get him nowhere.

Sometime later, the three rangers had arrived at the location given. The red and yellow rangers looked up, around and tried to search for Dai Shi. The blue ranger kept still, as if he only wanted the other two to go ahead with this mission.

"Dai Shi, if you are really here then show yourself!" Casey challenged.

A few seconds after Casey called for Dai Shi, a flashing light appeared in the centre of the path. Standing up after the light faded away, Dai Shi laughed. "So the mighty Power Rangers have decided to come!" Dai Shi mocked. He pretended to shake violently, wanting to wind up the heroic three that stood before him. "Oh I am so scared!" Dai Shi teased.

Theo groaned. "You should be scared, without the sarcastic tone!" Theo replied. He was in no mood to be messed with, so instead of waiting for Dai Shi, Theo charged towards him.

"Oh so you want a piece of me first?" Dai Shi asked. He was no running back at the blue ranger, desperate to meet him in the middle. "Then bring it on!" Dai Shi said whilst running. He loved it when they opened up a challenge, Dai Shi took it as an advantage.

"Theo!" Lily called out. Now it was her turn to go and catch up with them two, wanting to defend her best friend. He might have flipped over a table in rage, but Lily did not think of him any differently after all of that. Getting out her sunglasses, she slipped them on and pressed the side. "Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!" Lily chanted. A yellow glow surrounded her body, now in her ranger form.

Having no choice, Casey put on his glasses and pressed the side. Running to see if he could also save the others, the red ranger knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to them. "Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!" Casey chanted. Soon enough, a red glow took over his body. When the glow dissolved, the red ranger came charging down the path even faster.

Dai Shi and Theo had now started fighting, with Theo easily being thrown down to the ground. "I can take you all down!" Dai Shi insisted. With that, he next aimed for the yellow ranger who was close by. Lily seemed to be holding her ground, fighting with him. But he felt a force on the top of his head, seeing the red ranger land near the yellow ranger. "No more games!" Dai Shi announced. He swung his arm, and it collided with the two rangers.

Casey and Lily flew down to the ground, keeping their ranger form on. Both of them stood up, going in for another go at taking down their sworn enemy. But once more, they were sent flying back.

Theo placed his sunglasses on, hitting the button at the side of the rim. "Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!" Theo chanted. Jumping up in the air, he flipped over when a blue light clouded over his body. He came into vision as the blue ranger, kicking Dai Shi so he fell backwards. "You back off from them you oversized garden pea!" Theo warned.

Dai Shi came back on his feet, and growled. "Now I'm mad!" Dai Shi stated. He now went for the blue ranger, who dodged almost every attack. Often, the ranger would hit Dai Shi on the side. "I'm really mad now, and will continue to get madder!" Dai Shi yelled. Grabbing hold of the blue ranger, Dai Shi swung him around and threw him so he hit the wall.

By then, the red and yellow rangers were back on their feet and jumping up to strike down the lone alien. However, Dai Shi caught them both and laughed. "You two will do for me." Dai Shi commented. Turning to face the blue ranger who had only just recovered from the wall incident, he laughed mechanically. "So long, power loser!" Dai Shi teased. A light surrounded him and the two he held captive, disappearing from sight.

"Casey, Lily!" Theo called. He was too late for it, they were gone. Thumping his fists on the ground, a deeper sense of anger hit his system. Standing up, the blue ranger de-morphed and then started to go back to Jungle Karma Pizza parlour to report everything to RJ.

**Dai Shi has taken away Lily and Casey, they will be involved a lot during the story.  
Theo will be slightly involved, I won't leave him, RJ and Fran out. Oh, and Fran will be introduced in the next couple of chapters. Can't leave her out can I? Otherwise, oops.**

Read and review? All reviews are welcome, it gives me motivation to start up a new chapter.

- xshotforthesky


	3. Their Fears And Concerns

**Saban/Disney own Power Rangers Jungle Fury, not me.  
Chapter three now, it kind of speaks for itself? Nope, just kidding. Casey and Lily got kidnapped by Dai Shi, they become trapped. And Theo goes to tell RJ, but what will they do?  
Read it and find out{:**

Dai Shi, along with Casey and Lily soon landed in a secluded room, it was dark and looked very mysterious. It was certainly not a place that the red and yellow rangers were familiar with, and they hoped to get away from here immediately.

"You losers better get out of that gear, or I'll make sure you both won't see that lonely blue ranger of yours!" Dai Shi threatened. Not bothering to wait around, he threw them to the floor and laughed. "Not so mighty now, are you?" Dai Shi asked.

Both of the rangers sat up, with the red ranger groaning. "Better do as he says, it's not like we're going anywhere fast." He stated. Looking over to his friend, both of them simply de-morphed and took off their sunglasses.

"Much better, now hand the glasses over." Dai Shi demanded. Outstretching his hand, he tapped his foot against the ground. Patience was one thing Dai Shi never had, as he was a villain. The only time he was patient, was the moment he was waiting for someone to release him from the box.

Lily shook her head. "I don't think so, peanut brain." Lily spoke. Standing up on her feet, the cheetah was just about to hide away her morpher, right until she felt a hand grab her neck. Her feet were forced to turn towards Casey, witnessing his eyes go wider.

"Oi, release her!" Casey shouted.

"Or what? You'll bore me to death with a speech?" Dai Shi queried. A smirk appeared on his lips, refusing to let Lily go from his grip. "Face it, you're still a cub no matter how skilled you are!" Dai Shi mocked.

Not wanting to listen to Dai Shi bully her friend, Lily moved up his hand and bit it in rage. After that, the monster had let her go. Taking the opportunity to move out of the way, Lily re-joined Casey and stayed close to him. "Serves you right." Lily spoke.

Dai Shi growled at the female. "I'll get you for that!" Dai Shi vowed. Extending the arm towards the yellow ranger, he grabbed hold of her by the throat. "And your little blue friend ain't here to save you both, oh what a shame." Dai Shi joked.

Lily used her foot in an attempt to kick the enemy away, but this wasn't working and found her sunglasses being taken away from her pocket. "Those are mine!" Lily yelled.

Taking a step back from the shouting brunette girl, the monster waved the glasses in front of her with a smirk. "Mine now, so swivel on that!" Dai Shi claimed. Focusing his attention on the male, he outstretched his hand. "Give me yours, nice and easy." Dai Shi commanded.

Casey sighed in defeat, handing over his sunglasses without a fight. This was not like him, but what else could be done? It wasn't like they were going anywhere right now. "And now what? You're keeping us here?" Casey wondered.

Dai Shi laughed, taking some steps back. "Yes I am, and there is no way out as we are on a submarine!" Dai Shi confirmed. Freezing on the spot, the dark male kept his smirk. "Goodbye turkeys! Enjoy your life here whilst you can." Dai Shi mocked in a singsong voice. A light soon surrounded his form, leaving only Casey and Lily in the isolated room.

"How do we get out of here?" Lily asked. Panic was starting to hit her, with the fear of being trapped here forever. She had Casey, so she wasn't alone in this. Taking a look around, all that was seen was the darkness. Only their senses could guide the two heroes, with hope of a way out. "I can't even see a thing!" Lily complained.

Casey didn't really want to move, he felt blind in this room. His ears picked up on Lily's voice, which was a great comfort. "We have to try and find an exit, there could be a secret exit hidden somewhere." Casey suggested.

A small circle of light made an appearance, remaining in the centre of the room. This made both of the rangers head towards the spot, finally being able to see each other face to face.

Lily realised how close she was to the male in front of her, looking directly at his chest. Didn't help with him being tall, but maybe it was her fault for being smaller than Casey. "It's just us in this room, with only a small bit of light." Lily summarised. Lifting her head up to see Casey looking down at her, she felt hopeless. "Not what I imagined at all." Lily confessed.

"Lils…" Casey started off. Moving up one hand, he touched her face and stared into her soft blue eyes. "Trust me when I say this." Casey added. Words almost failed him, unwilling to come out. Pushing away the thoughts of being trapped forever, the tiger knew he had to bring in comfort for the cheetah. "We will find a way out of this, together. I won't leave you." He promised.

Placing her hand on his wrist, Lily managed to give out a small smile. "And I won't leave your side." Lily swore. The yellow ranger slipped her arms around his body, wanting to stay close to the red ranger. She could feel his steady arms surround her body, so Lily gently nuzzled her head onto his shoulder.

Back at Jungle Karma Pizza, Theo stood in front of RJ. "They got kidnapped, and I was unable to save them." Theo stated. Closing his eyes, guilt washed over him. He had himself to blame, for allowing jealousy to get the better of him. "Jealously got in the way, I shouldn't have felt that way." Theo confessed.

RJ shook his head, touching his shoulder. "No Theo, you did what you could." RJ said. Gulping, the master had to try his best. "We'll get them back from Dai Shi, you have my word." RJ compromised.

One of the doors had swung open, making a sound against the wall. "RJ, Casey and Lily need to be ready as their shift is about to start." A female voice spoke out.

Theo shook his head, pivoting on his foot to take a look at the figure standing by the door. "Fran, that's not possible." Theo calmly replied. Walking towards her, he took one of her hands in his. "Dai Shi got them." Theo reported.

Fran felt frozen on the spot, looking down to the floor for a brief minute or so. "That is terrible, how will they come back?" Fran wondered. Looking back up to face the blue hero, she felt sympathetic for the other heroes trapped by Dai Shi. "I mean, we can't leave them there with that over-sized sultana." Fran said.

"You're right, however they are not answering their communicators." RJ spoke. He banged his fist against the wall, frustrated and worried at the same time. "Something really isn't right about this." RJ admitted.

Theo faced his master, eyebrow arched up. "I don't want to think about them being dead, I hope they are knocked out or their communicators are broken." Theo prayed. He felt awful about this, the blue ranger couldn't face losing them like this. OK so he was jealous of Casey's relationship with Lily, but he did care. "Or the communicators have been taken away." Theo insisted.

"Whatever has happened, no one is responding." RJ concluded. Giving up for a split moment, he turned around to look at the other two in the room. "There has to be a way of working out their location, in any hope of saving Casey and Lily." RJ hoped. Leaning slightly against the edge of the table, the master breathed out as his brain was trying to think of a solution to this problem.

Fran took off her glasses, cleaning the glass with her t-shirt. "What about trying to connect to their animal spirits?" Fran suggested. Positioning her glasses back onto her face, she glanced over at RJ who stood up as if someone scared him. "Bad idea?" Fran wondered.

"No, that is genius Fran!" RJ responded. Standing in the middle of the room, he pointed to Theo. "I'll need your help, two of us should do." RJ requested.

Feeling like there was no other option, Theo nodded his head the once and came towards RJ. "So how do we do this?" Theo queried.

"We must close our eyes, and make our energies connect." RJ instructed. His eyes closed off, reaching out his hand towards the blue ranger. Soon enough, he could feel Theo meeting him halfway to make the connection work. "Casey, Lily, we need to know where you are." RJ said.

Silence filled the room, all the two men could do now was wait for a reply from either the yellow ranger or the red ranger. They prayed for their safety, wishing that they were alive and unharmed. But knowing Dai Shi, the trapped rangers could be put in for a big surprise, with a possibility of losing two power rangers.

**Kind of a cliff-hanger? It is a cliff-hanger, will Casey and Lily answer?  
Find out in the next update, coming soon{:  
Review, favourite, follow?**

-xshotforthesky


	4. Questions, Answers And Hope

**Remember readers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury is part of Saban and Disney.  
Forth chapter, which I finally managed to upload. This one is about whether Lily and Casey reply to RJ's call, in which they do (WHOOOP!).  
JKP is short for Jungle Karma Pizza, just so you know{:  
So read and enjoy{:**

Lily had taken a step back from Casey, creasing her eyebrows together whilst positioning two fingers to her temple. "Can you hear something, Casey?" Lily wondered. She couldn't face him at the moment, trying to work out what was going on in her head. At first, the yellow ranger thought she was going mad. But how could that be?

Feeling blank, Casey listened ever so carefully. "The water? Yes." Casey replied. It was obvious they weren't on land, until it hit him. "Oh wait, no I do hear something. A voice." Casey admitted.

"Could that be RJ?" Lily asked. Looking up to the tiger, her blue irises sparkled under the single light that stood out. "Better find out what it is." Lily breathed. Immediately, she connected her hands with Casey to try and finish off the connection. The cheetah felt the tiger's fingers lace with hers, hoping that they would be saved if that was possible. "Is anyone there?" Lily checked.

"Lily! Casey!" RJ echoed. He gave out a sigh of relief, glad that they were alive. "You are alive, phew!" RJ spoke. Clearing his throat, it was time to get serious. "Where are you both anyhow?" RJ asked.

"RJ? We're on a submarine, deep in the ocean." Casey replied.

"A yellow submarine?" RJ queried.

Casey creased his eyebrows together, was RJ really cracking up a joke? "No, please don't give out a joke." Casey begged.

Back in JKP, RJ and Theo kept together and wanted to get out as much information as possible. "OK sorry, I'll shut up." RJ insisted.

"What happened to your communicators? Neither of you answered them." Theo said. He wanted to get to the bottom of it, no matter how long it took.

"They got taken from us, Dai Shi has them. No morpher, nothing!" Lily's voice echoed.

At those words, Theo opened his eyes to quickly glance at RJ who kept his eyes shut. Neither of them wanted to break this connection, this was taking up energy out of the two. Closing his eyes again, the blue ranger breathed in. "This is bad." Theo commented.

RJ sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry you two, but we cannot get you out. Both of you are on your own, all we can do is try and track you both." RJ informed them.

Casey shook his head. "There has to be something else!" Casey pleaded. This was tragic, the tiger and the cheetah probably wouldn't survive this if they were going to have to do this alone. "But we don't know where we're going, it's all a secret." He confessed.

"We'll track you down, and get you both back. I'm not sure how long it will take, I'm sorry Lily and Casey." RJ said.

At JKP, RJ and Theo backed away from each other to call off the connection. The master looked down to the floor, helpless and guilty. Silence was the best thing that he could offer, refusing to look anyone else in the eye.

Fran placed her hand over her mouth, staring merely at Theo and RJ. It seemed like she didn't want to speak either, which wasn't a wise idea.

Theo came up to Fran, slipping one arm around her shoulder. He felt her move her head against his chest, needing this kind of comfort. "We have no choice, we need to find their location and hope we can get to them." Theo admitted, breaking the deathly silence in the atmosphere.

RJ lifted his head up, breathing out in the knowledge that Theo was correct. Standing in a confident posture, he nodded his head with a smile. "Then we'll do it, for them." RJ responded.

Fran moved her hand away from her mouth, remaining close to Theo. "So what's the first move?" Fran wondered. All that she saw was RJ giving out a look, indicating that he had a plan.

Casey and Lily opened their eyes, gazing into each other's eyes. Their hands slipped away from each other, knowing that the communication was lost.

"Now what?" Lily asked. Her tonal voice was low, scared of the events that were currently taking place.

"We try and get out of this room, somehow." Casey answered. He looked around, assessing every angle in the room. But he couldn't see anything, due to the darkness that surrounded the whole area. "Maybe look for something shiny, which could be a start." Casey suggested.

Lily also started to look, struggling against the darkness. "Like a reflective surface?" Lily questioned.

"Exactly, Lils." Casey replied. His brown eyes carried on searching, his mind praying that there would be an exit found soon. It was unfortunate that Dai Shi teleported out instead of going through a door, that would have been much better.

Lily gently gripped Casey's wrist for a moment. "Over there, it's not far from us." Lily whispered. Her eyes were focused on a reflection, that didn't keep still. Hope sprung into her head, the yellow ranger felt so much happier. Wasting no time, the cheetah pulled the tiger with her towards the reflection in the room.

Casey soon stopped, along with Lily. His arm was in front of her, wanting to catch her if she fell forwards. "I don't think we should trust this." Casey spoke. The red ranger moved his hand, feeling the floor for holes or a handle. After a couple of seconds, his finger found what felt like a grid. "Are you sure about this Lily?" Casey wondered. He was more concerned for her than he was for himself, it was in his nature. Or was it? Casey knew in the back of his head that he was in love with her, and always will be.

"What choice do we have? We can't stay in a room like that." Lily pointed out. She looked over to Casey, breathing in. "Come on Casey, this is our only chance of seeing RJ, Theo, Fran and Dom." Lily insisted.

The red ranger looked over at the yellow ranger in return, she was right. There seemed to be no other way out of this place, it was now or never. "OK." Casey simply stated. He looked back at the gap, moving himself so that he could go down first to see what was there. "This looks like a passageway of some description, so it could be an escape route." Casey commented.

"Be careful Casey." Lily advised.

Casey smiled, lowering himself down into the gap. "I always am." Casey assured her. With his hands gripping on the edge, he looked up at the female. "One thing is for certain, we're not at the very bottom of this submarine." Casey announced. He let go of the edge, landing on his two feet.

Lily had soon enough joined the red ranger, also landing on her feet. "This is cold, I don't know why I suggested doing this." Lily confessed. Looking down to see what it was, the yellow ranger realised that the water to her was knee deep. "Casey, was this a good idea?" Lily asked him.

"It's like you said, we don't have a choice." Casey answered. He tried to make eye contact with her, only to see her head bowed down. "Lils, we'll be fine." Casey promised.

Lily lifted her head up in the end, facing the tiger who spoke. "I hope so." Lily stated. Breathing out, she had a feeling that it was time to move on. "Better get moving, or we will be sent back to that room." Lily guessed.

Together, the red and yellow rangers started to walk through the water. The crashing of the water rang in their ears, hoping that Dai Shi wouldn't find out that they were gone. But knowing their luck, they would probably end up bumping into a monster.

Dai Shi stood before his new companion, a creature that looked like a cross between an octopus and a troll. "I have two of the rangers in my grasp, and we can travel to a different world where they will be sacrificed." Dai Shi said. His fist curled up, with a mechanical laugh coming out. "Soon the power of the Orange Solar will belong to me, and Ocean Bluff will be the first to fall!" Dai Shi called.

"Save your breath, Master!" His companion insisted. Folding his two arms, he smirked. "We have two days yet, so it's time to prepare for the ritual." He suggested.

"Oh honestly Octoroll, I know what I'm doing!" Dai Shi complained.

Octoroll laughed, shaking his head at Dai Shi. "Just do what I say, trust me on this Dai Shi." Octoroll demanded.

Dai Shi sighed at first, before giving out another laugh. Octoroll had soon joined in with the laughing, knowing that they would succeed if they kept their defences up and didn't slip up somewhere along the line.

**Not a cliff-hanger this time, so breathe a sigh of relief.  
OK so I've made up a monster called Octoroll, the name coming from Octopus and Troll =P (Duh!)  
What is the Orange Solar power? What does Dai Shi and Octoroll plan to do with it? Will Casey and Lily get out before the final destination?  
Find out soon, each question will be answered bit by bit{:**

**Review, favourite, follow?{:  
**- xshotforthesky


	5. What They Are Dealing With

**Hello, I am back! Oh yeah, I'm doing a victory dance! OK, I'll stop...  
So yeah, Power Rangers Jungle Fury is part of Saban and Disney, just so you know.  
This chapter is about Lily and Casey making an escape, and of course what RJ has planned back in JKP.  
I hope you guys will hopefully enjoy this, even though it took me so long to think of this chapter.**

Casey and Lily carried on walking down the corridor, with the water rippling against their legs. At the same time, the pair were on the lookout just in case Dai Shi came out and attacked. The escape was going really well, but that probably wouldn't last long knowing their luck.

"How much longer?" Lily wondered. She was close to Casey, who seemed to have his eyes fixed on a patch of darkness. Giving out no reply, the yellow ranger waved her hand in front of Casey's face, hoping for a reaction. "Earth to Casey?" Lily asked.

Slipping back into reality, the red ranger faced the yellow ranger. "Oh, urm…" Casey started off. But before he could answer, a faint set of splashes could be heard. Not thinking twice, Casey pulled Lily closer to him and took some steps back.

"Whoa, wha-?" Lily started to question. But a hand over her mouth soon stopped her from finishing her sentence. Her eyes seemed to scan the area, had they been caught sneaking out? Her ears picked up the sound of the splashes becoming loud and clear, no doubt it was Dai Shi's henchmen.

Casey kept the quiet, hoping that the sound would just go further away. When the atmosphere became silent, he was debating whether to step out or not. This was a tough decision, due to the fact that anyone could be lingering around. "I hope they have gone." Casey prayed in a whisper. He noticed Lily looking at him with a confused expression. Moving his hand away from the cheetah's mouth, the tiger looked down at her.

"We better move." Lily suggested in a whisper. That seemed like the better option, since anything could happen. However, a hand stopped her from moving forward.

"Fine, but I better go first." Casey whispered. With that said, he moved himself away from the wall. Poking his head out to see if they were good to go, he could hear faint splashes all over again. Ducking back into the darkness, Casey breathed out quietly. "They're coming back, we better hurry." Casey informed her.

Soon enough, the heroic duo bravely moved away from their hiding place, speeding down the corridor to make it to the end. Whether they would succeed, was a different matter.

"This is what we'll do..." RJ started off. His hands were pressed flat against the table, looking at the group standing before him. There was Theo, Fran and Dom. Now Dom had made it over, hearing the news of Lily and Casey's disappearance. This only spelt trouble, and Dom had a bad feeling about it all. "Theo, Dom and myself will travel across the ocean to see if we can catch up to that submarine." RJ announced.

Fran felt left out, but she wasn't a power ranger so it was understandable. "But I don't get it, why do they want Casey and Lily?" Fran questioned.

RJ focused only on Fran, having a theory. "My guess is that Dai Shi is after the Orange Solar power." RJ replied.

Dom felt sick at that thought, he clenched his right fist up. "I never thought I would hear that again." Dom commented. He stared darkly at RJ, who looked scared of the ranger at that point. "If Lily and Casey get sacrificed for that power, then we are doomed for sure." Dom warned.

Theo arched his eyebrow up, feeling blank. "Anyone going to fill me in on what this Orange Solar power is?" Theo curiously asked. He and Fran seemed to be the only ones who had nothing to say, since neither of the two had heard of this power.

Sighing, Dom stood up straight. "It's when a person-or-creature, gains the power to change the way the world works." Dom simply explained.

"The thing is, since Lily and Casey are the yellow and red rangers, they are required to activate it." RJ added on. The leader had done his research on this, this was a risk that needed to be taken. "When they are sacrificed, the power falls into the hands of Dai Shi." RJ pointed out.

"We have to go, now!" Theo insisted.

With a nod of approval, the three men stepped back from the table. Their attention solely on Fran, who kept silent. "Fran, we'll come back." RJ vowed. He touched her shoulder, before walking away to leave the room.

"Catch you later Fran, we'll be OK." Dom promised. He gave her a brief hug, before copying RJ's exit, only Dom was in a hurry.

It was just Fran and Theo now left standing in the room, neither of them wanted to start off a short conversation. That was until Theo breathed in. "What they said, but I also wanted to make a confession to you." Theo admitted.

Arching her eyebrow up, Fran gazed at him, hoping he would go ahead with his confession. "What is it?" Fran queried.

Remaining calm, the blue ranger came to the realisation that he was standing so close to her now. "I love you, more than a friend." Theo confessed. Looking away from Fran, he felt ashamed of himself for some reason. The ranger was afraid of her response, believing that he would be rejected.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that from you, Theo Martin." Fran replied with confidence. A smile beamed up on her features, finally seeing him look at her. "Because I have loved you since you started working here." Fran stated.

"If I make it back alive, would you like to go for a drink or to the cinema?" Theo asked. He felt better, getting that off his chest. "I'll understand if you say no." Theo assured her. But he felt a kiss on his cheek, and saw Fran taking a couple of steps back.

"Accepted." Fran answered. She pivoted on her heels, now taking steps to leave the room.

Smiling to himself, Theo also left the room to go and join the other rangers in order to save Casey and Lily. After all, there was no I in team.

Dai Shi and Octoroll had finished laughing, trying to get back to the original topic. Dai Shi kept his arms folded across his chest, an evil look within his irises. "When we cross the veil of the ocean, we won't have much further to go." Dai Shi swore.

"Mm-hmm, I can't wait to finally get my hands on the power." Octoroll confessed. His tentacles rubbed together, chuckling to himself. "Of course, Dai Shi, you will have half of the power." Octoroll compromised.

The two creatures started to laugh once again, having no hesitation.

Casey and Lily had been listening outside of the door, each of them exchanging glances.

"So that's what Dai Shi is up to." Lily concluded.

"That will be our hint to find a way out, and fast." Casey summarised.

"Right." Lily agreed. As she took a step back, she stood on a stone and ended up yelping.

Inside the room, Octoroll heard a female yelp and looked around the room. "Did you hear that Dai Shi?" Octoroll checked. That was when he noticed Dai Shi scanning the room as well.

"Door!" Dai Shi said, pointing to the set of closed doors.

So the two monsters grouped together, slowly making their way to the door. If anyone was out there, then they would be done for. But who would be out there? They were certain the two rangers were locked up, not being able to break out. Leaning on the solid doors, Octoroll and Dai Shi gave a nod of the head, ready to confront whoever was out there.

"Go!" Octoroll instructed. He pressed the button, causing the doors to open. They were moving slowly, but the two creatures were eager to discover the truth. By the time the doors were fully open, they both stepped out, taking a look around.

"No one is here." Dai Shi reported.

"Hmm, we must be hearing things." Octoroll declared.

Teaming back up together, they turned and went back into the room, with the doors shutting behind them.

**And I've left it as a cliff-hanger, I can be cruel at times x)  
So where did Casey and Lily disappear to?  
Find out in the next chapter, which I hope to post soon... If I don't get caught up in other things that is.  
Yeah I kind of rushed this a little, I had an idea overload.**

**In the meantime, review, comment, favourite?**

- xshotforthesky


	6. Confessions

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury is part of the Saban/Disney brand, that cool?  
So in the last chapter, I left it as a cliff-hanger about what happened to Casey and Lily... In this chapter, you do find out. Also, you can discover the beginning of RJ's plan to catch up.  
So go on, read on and find out what is going on.**

The trio of Dom, RJ and Theo arrived at the docks. They stopped in their tracks, taking a quick look around.

"OK RJ, so what is next?" Theo wondered.

RJ cleared his throat, having confidence in him. "We're looking for a boat, that will take us to where we're heading." RJ replied. Turning on his heel to face the whole group, a smile grew on his lips. "I know this guy who runs a ship that can take us to another world." RJ simply explained.

Dom slightly shrugged his shoulders, his hands clapping against his sides. "If he is here that is." Dom pointed out. So far, the docks seemed like an abandoned place. No one was around except for those three, only boats stood in the area. "This looks like a ghost town." Dom commented.

"No, hang on I can see a figure." Theo insisted. His finger pointed over to a clearing, where there was indeed someone walking closer to the rangers. "Just a shame I can't make out who it is." The blue ranger admitted.

As soon as this figure stopped in their tracks, their face lifted up to glance at them all. He didn't seem too impressed. "And what business do you all have here?" He asked.

That was the moment RJ stepped forward, willing to speak out on behalf of the group. "No, please, I'm RJ-" The leader started off.

"Oh hey buddy, long time no see!" The stranger interrupted. A smile came across his lips, facial features now relaxing. "I do apologise for not realising it was you, I mean everyone fled." He explained.

RJ arched his eyebrow up, but this was something for another time. "Look Mitch, I need a favour, and it is very urgent." RJ pleaded.

The man identified as Mitch folded his arms across his chest. "Anything for a friend, you name the favour." Mitch insisted.

Breathing out to calm his nerves, the leader gave a look to Mitch. "Two of our friends have been kidnapped, and we desperately need a boat to travel to the veil of the ocean so that we can get them back." RJ spoke.

Mitch widened his eyes. "I haven't heard of that for years!" Mitch confessed. He took a look back at the view behind him, mumbling a few words to himself. "Well I could hire you a boat." Mitch offered. Facing the group again, he sighed. "Let me come with you, I'll make sure you get there safely." Mitch begged.

RJ exchanged looks with Theo and Dom, who didn't say a word. "Guys, I want you to decide as well." RJ spoke up.

"Can we trust him?" Dom queried.

"Mitch is my friend, it's not like he's working for Dai Shi or anything." RJ assured him.

"I don't know, this just seems weird." Theo said.

"Give him a chance, please?" RJ requested.

Dom and Theo sighed together, there was just no reasoning with RJ sometimes. But if something went wrong, then all three of the rangers were damned. "Fine." Both of them responded.

RJ smiled, and then faced Mitch once more. "You're coming with us." RJ announced. And then pointed over to a boat that was tall, almost like an old rigger ship back in the days of Nelson. "But we have to leave now." RJ demanded.

"As you wish, gentlemen." Mitch stated. He started to make his way up the slope, with the rest of the team following his footsteps. The four men ended up at the big rigger-type boat, jumping on board. Now it was all about getting to the veil of the ocean, to save Casey and Lily.

Back on the submarine, the doors had completely sealed shut. The sound echoed around the ship, right until silence took over the area. The water on the floor started to ripple quite violently, with a couple of figures sitting up in the water. It was Casey and Lily, who were sitting close together.

"Wow that was close." Casey whispered. He stood up, holding out his hands to Lily, who took them straightaway. Pulling her up to her feet, the tiger looked at the sealed doors. "But now we have to go." Casey once again whispered.

Lily nodded her head, looking directly the other way. The direction they had come from was the best way forward, but now it was all about trying to find an exit from the submarine. "Back the way we came?" Lily wondered in a whisper.

"Yeah." Casey simply whispered. With that said, he started to lead the way back through the darkness. The red ranger could hear Lily not too far behind him, at least he wasn't going to go through this alone. Not thinking twice, the tiger slipped his arm around the cheetah's shoulders. She didn't seem to fight back, no she in fact laced her fingers with his.

"We're not going to split up right?" Lily quietly checked.

"Of course not, I wouldn't leave your side." Casey responded in a low, vocal tone. He never even dreamt about doing that from the moment they arrived on this ship, he just couldn't bare the consequences.

Creasing her eyebrows together, the yellow ranger stopped her feet and his feet from moving. "Why would you do that for me?" Lily asked him. Her voice went slightly higher in volume, but not too much.

"Because I care about you, and I love you Lily Chilman." Casey answered. That was a quick answer coming out of his mouth, and when he realised what he said, he had covered his mouth up. However, a hand moved his hand away from his mouth. From the look in her eyes, she didn't seem put off by his own confession. Casey felt a little better about being honest, but that could all change at any point.

"I care about you Casey Rhodes, and I have done for a long time." Lily confessed. She got that off her chest, a smile taking over her lips. "Now that is something I have held back since out first play fight in the kitchens." Lily added.

"Oh, I was the same." Casey agreed. He felt ashamed of himself for not admitting it all sooner, instead of saving it. "To be honest, I didn't think you felt the same way I did." Casey confessed.

"Neither did I. Since I thought you saw me as a little sister." Lily spoke.

"We have a bit of making up to do." Casey pointed out.

But Lily wasn't going to let it go that easy, she started backing Casey up against the metal wall. "It's not like we're getting out of here that fast." Lily stated.

The tiger grabbed her shoulders, moving himself around so that it was Lily up against the wall. "Not a good idea." Casey suggested.

"I don't care, I just need you right here, right now!" Lily insisted. Making a swift move, she started to kiss him with passion and desire.

"Lily!" Casey managed to mumble through the kiss. He moved his head back, his hands gently on either side of her face. "We can't do this he-" Casey began.

But Lily interrupted his line, moving herself forward to kiss him again on the lips. She got him, even though they both went off balance and ended up sitting on the floor in the water again.

Casey now didn't want to fight her, he felt trapped in her touch. There was no getting out of it, he had to pull through this and give in to her needs. What concerned him was the pair of them being caught, he couldn't let it happen.

Octoroll and Dai Shi came back out of the sealed room, stretching themselves. Dai Shi breathed out, feeling the bones in his body crack slightly. "Well then, let's see our current position." Dai Shi suggested.

"I reckon we're close to the veil." Octoroll spoke.

Nothing else needed to be spoken, the two villains started to make their way up the dark passageway. They appeared to be very certain they wouldn't fail this time, since they captured two rangers. And also, both monsters told themselves that the other rangers were just going to leave their friends to their mercy. Whether it would go that way or not, only time will tell.

**I have introduced a character called Mitch, I'm going to keep him a little mysterious.  
However, I've put him down as a friend of RJ - But what is Mitch's interest now?  
Also, will Octoroll and Dai Shi actually capture Casey and Lily in the middle of the passageway?**

**For now, if you liked this - Then please review it, favourite the story and follow me and/or the story(:**

- xshotforthesky


End file.
